


Midnight Encounter

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Lawffy + Drake Alliance setting, M/M, Slash, Strawhats mentioned, Trafalgar Law mentioned, a conversation between beasts, late night setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Lawffy+Drake ALLIANCE Setting.] Oddly enough, Zoro has been the only one avoiding the Strawhats' newest alliance member, but an opportunity to interact arises during the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Encounter

The Thousand Sunny is as quiet as a ship can be on the gentle rolling waves of the sea that splash at the sides playfully under the darkened sky lit by nothing more than the moon which looks so big and round and full among the darkness of the night. It is like a shining beacon during a storm, moonlit that forever shines for those drifting across these temperamental seas.

The occupants of the Thousand Sunny are asleep - a variety of comical snores sounding in the Boys Quarters to counter the near silence in the Girls' - save for one standing near the railing where the fishing poles sit, quietly staring up at the moon as dark gloved hands hold onto said railing firmly as though troubled by the thought of falling over. It is much too early to be awake and yet it is fine like this - the silence of the early morning.

Dark eyes snapped open, ears automatically tuned to the familiar noises of his male crewmates - even Law, surprisingly - and with a grimace, Zoro sat up in his hammock. Blinking away the figments of his dream, calloused fingers reached up to rub his eyes roughly for a few brief moments before he hauled his legs over to the sit and slipped out of the hammock gracefully - having learned how to sleep one after months of being the Sunny Go and then the Thousand Sunny.

The laughable mutterings of "Nami-swaan~" and "Robin-chwaan~" off to Zoro's far left had him snorting softly. The stupid cook was even serving them in his dreams - not that that wasn't typical of him. It was during moments like these that the swordsman was glad stupidity wasn't a disease. At least it was worthy blackmail material all things considered.

It was too damned early to be awake, but Zoro was all too happy to blame it on the crew interacting with Drake and Nami and Usopp's bets on how long it'd take the swordsman to even muster up a "hi" and worse - Sanji's moronic comments that seemed to be slipping under his skin all to easy these days.

It wasn't HIS fault the guy made him ... _tense_ \- like he wanted to fight or ... Fighting definitely _wouldn't_ be good though, but perhaps some sparring might make him feel better - if Drake actually agreed, that is. There was something strange about him though - a strangeness that Zoro didn't know how to work out.

Huffing a breath, he dressed, grabbed his swords, and heading out towards the deck with intentions to do some simple exercises before deciding to settle into meditating despite being earlier than his internal time clock allowed for. However, he paused upon shuffling out onto the soft grass when a spike of light orange caught the moonlit as the figure turned.

**Shit**. 

Clenching his jaw, he returned to shuffling along the grassy deck and up a space or so away from the taller man. Well fuck, now that he was out here - he had to _say_ something. _Anything_. When Drake turned back to staring at the moon - who does that at this time of night? - Zoro saw his chance.

"It's late," he spoke, grumbling more than he intended to as though it was the ginger's fault that he was also awake.

"I am aware, Roronoa," Drake replied, as calm as the night around them.

...And there was a large stick up this guy's ass, it seemed. Great.

"You didn't have to take first watch for at least a week or so - you've just joined up with us..." _Idiot_. Though the insult hadn't been said, he was sure that Drake understood - he seemed as smart as Law at least.

Turning his head in Zoro's direction, he stared down at him, a large frown present as he moved to speak.

"I simply could not sleep and decided to offer taking it in exchange for being able to listening to the waves crash gently upon the ship. It is a simple pastime of mine - nothing more."

Zoro snorted, unable to help himself and turned to stare up at Drake with a defiant gaze - he wasn't going to allow himself to be looked down upon, especially not just because the guy was _tall_. He was sure he could go toe to toe with Drake - he knew he could - and then those eyes did something downright strange...

They flickered and changed colors and Zoro tensed up, the feeling of becoming prey washing over him; the moment of fleeting though as this triggered the greenet to reach up and yank down the furred lining of Drake's jacket, barely giving the X-shaped mark a glance as he pulled the older man closer to himself.

Though his own eyes could do no such trick, in this moment, they were filled with a bestial rage that clearly stated:

HE UNDERSTOOD HE WAS BEING **CHALLENGED**.

**HOWEVER, HE WAS NOT PREY** and,

HE **WOULD NOT** SUBMIT UNTIL KILLED (though maybe that was going a little _too_ far).

This was different from what he felt with Sanji - which was pure dislike and constant confrontation with very, _very_   few agreeable moments - this boiled all the way down to an animalistic level where he needed to assert himself as more dominant HERE and **NOW**.

The younger swordsman hadn't even noticed he was snarling until he was nearly nose to nose with the ginger whose facial expression had not changed even - those eyes were still looking at him like he was _prey_ and **and** -

Zoro shoved himself forward - unsure of just HOW he was going to wipe that look from Drake's eyes, but knew he was going to - and met Drake's lips in a hard kiss that had their lips clacking together painfully-

Wait.

 Strong, leather-clad arms wrapped around Zoro and tightened like a pair of steel bands, trapping him in place.

WAIT.

This close, Zoro could feel the heat of Drake's face and opened his eyes a bit to spy a crimson tinge burning brightly across the older man's pale face. Was he ... was he embarrassed ... ?? HE was the one with HIS arms around Zoro and HE was EMBARRASSED? Granted, Zoro had started this whole strange kiss ... fight ... whatever, but ... still!

The younger swordsman's own face was burning, but not as much as Drake's at this point. He had to turn this to HIS favor. He was NOT prey DAMNIT. Spurred on by his own thoughts,it took him a few moments to remove one of his hands from Drake's jacket as his eyes slid shut again. That same hand reached around and groped lightly for a moment before finding purchase on a ridiculously firm ass which he pinched, _hard_ , a moment after.

The noise Drake made was satisfying, but when he attempted to jerk away from the hand that had pinched him, Zoro made sure to nip at his lower lip with a particularly smug expression.

Clearing his throat, Drake spared the smug looking younger man a brief glance before turning away to compose himself from the surprising encounter. 

Happy to note that he had turned the tables on the older man, Zoro realized that he had felt better than he had in days as he turned away to head back to the Boys' Quarters, suddenly feeling like he could sleep.

"This isn't over, Roronoa," Drake managed to say, sounding a bit embarrassed still - an oddly charming sound that had the greenet smirking as he watched the younger man's disappearing back.

_Oh_? It wasn't over? Would a repeat of this be happening in the future? **Really**?

Zoro proceeded to laugh softly, deciding that he really should beat it while the ginger was embarrassed and not truly angry with him. He would _gladly_ await the next encounter.


End file.
